Admirador Secreto
by Shery
Summary: yujjuuuu el tercer y ultimo cap!! ^-^ este es mi primer fic... sera un Dr/Hr o un Hr/H o tal vez un Hr/ R leanlo para descubrirlo y porfa dejen Reviews
1. Default Chapter

¿ Por que? ¿ Por que se sentía de esa manera?... La conocía desde hace 4 años... cuatro largos años mas sin embargo últimamente sentía muy extraño al verla...  
  
Harry-- ¿Qué clase nos toca?  
  
Hermione--Nos toca Pociones, después herbologia, luego encantamientos, después transformaciones y después....  
  
Harry-Hermionee!!! Alto!!! Solo quería saber a que aula nos dirigíamos!! No qué me recitaras todo el horario!  
  
Hermione-ah! ¬_¬u Pociones.  
  
Harry-Gracias ^-^  
  
"Mirarla caminar por los pasillos, siempre apurada, siempre ignorando lo linda que es"  
  
( Ya en la clase de Pociones)  
  
Snape: Bien ahora que ya están todos aquí quisiera contarles acerca de una carta que estaba en el pupitre de la Señorita Granger esta mañana y que decía mas o menos así: (Se aclaro la garganta con una sonrisa malvada y comenzó a leer)  
  
"Para mi dulce amor, Hermione tu no sabes quien soy, pero estoy mas cerca de lo que crees ,te amo tu admirador secreto." (Hermione estaba más roja que nunca)  
  
Snape: Díganos quien es su principal sospechoso Granger?? (Hizo una mueca bastante desagradable, mientras el resto de la clase reía, todos excepto Harry)20 puntos menos por andar noviando.. Hermione no aguanto mas de la vergüenza y el coraje y salio corriendo rumbo a los baños ,cuando se topo con Draco! (N/A supongamos que ese día Slytherin no tomo pociones con los gryffindors OK?)  
  
Draco-Ten cuidado por donde vas Granger.  
  
"Nunca la había visto tan ruborizada, creo que metí la pata ¿Estaba llorando??"  
  
Hermione-Discúlpame Draco  
  
Draco-Por que lloras?? (Draco se sorprendió muchísimo al oírse a si mismo decir esas palabras después de todo, que le importaba??)  
  
Hermione- Acaso te quieres burlar de mí??  
  
Draco-Tu fuiste la que choco conmigo!!  
  
Hermione se dio la media vuelta y se fue al baño , entonces escucho pasos y decidió esconderse, entraron Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown.  
  
Parvati-Que clase de persona le escribiría una nota así a la sabelotodo Granger!!  
  
Lavender-Que no le viste la cara a Potter?? Estaba muerto de la vergüenza!!  
  
Parvati: La verdad no creo que sea tan tonto para fijarse en ella ¿Qué le ve?, digo es buena onda y todo, pero digo físicamente no es tan linda como yo, no crees?  
  
Lavender: Mira mejor vayamos a la sala común tanto pensar en la Sabelotodo me esta haciendo que me duela la cabeza  
  
Parvati: Si vamonos  
  
Hermione salio del baño con la cara enrojecida, en una mezcla de coraje y profunda tristeza, se miro en el espejo y se entristeció de lo que vio, realmente no era la niña mas linda de la escuela pero, nunca se había sentido tan fea como esa vez.  
  
Ron: No me imagino como la estará pasando Hermione digo que vergüenza no??  
  
Harry: si, que vergüenza  
  
Ron: Harry? Que te pasa?  
  
Harry: No, nada, mejor vamos a buscar a Hermione....  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Estaban todos los alumnos en el gran comedor, cuando un montón de lechuzas llegaron con el correo y una de ellas se poso al lado de Hermione, era una lechuza hembra blanca y con los ojos azules pero bueno la lechuza no es lo importante verdad?? Lo que traía la lechuza si lo es....  
  
Harry-que es eso hermione??  
  
Hermione- no lo se, que raro.... nunca había visto esta lechuza tan linda (le dio un trozo de comida y la lechuza se marcho muy contenta ) (la lechuza era muy linda realmente.!! N/A Lo siento pero quiero una lechuza!!)  
  
Ron- bien no piensas abrir el sobre?  
  
"Lo esta abriendo, realmente lo esta abriendo, que cara pondrá??, le gustara??"  
  
Hermione comenzó a abrir el sobre con las manos temblorosas, pero después sintió deseos de leer esa carta a solas, así que respiro profundo y salio corriendo dejando a Harry y Ron impacientes y con cara de sorprendidos.....  
  
Había corrido todo el camino hasta los dormitorios, realmente estaba emocionada, abrió el sobre y en su interior encontró una linda medallita de plata en forma de corazón junto con una nota que decía:  
  
"Para mi corazón....para la niña que me quita el sueño, por que me haces sonreír cada vez que te veo, Por que verte con este collar será lo mas especial para mi... tu admirador secreto"  
  
Hermione no supo por que pero el corazón se le acelero, realmente alguien pensaba así de ella?? O seria algún alumno tonto burlándose de ella? Se puso la medalla casi automáticamente y salio del dormitorio realmente contenta.  
  
Harry- Hermione que te pasa por que estas y tan contenta?  
  
Ron- si, sonríes como tonta!!  
  
Hermione--ya déjame en paz Ron!!!  
  
Harry : no es hora de pelear, Ron! deja que nos diga porque esta tan feliz  
  
Ron: OK. Pero conste que es verdad que sonríe como tonta eh?  
  
Hermione-Bien quieren que les diga o no??  
  
Harry- Pues si tienes ganas de decirnos dinos, si no, no  
  
Hermione- Bien pues entonces nos vemos al rato, tengo clase de Aritmancia..  
  
Ron; NOOOO!!! Hermione espera dime a mi!!!  
  
Hermione: Ron ya madura!!  
  
Hermione salio de la sala común apresuradamente (n/a: supongamos que se le hacia tarde sii?? ^-^)  
  
Ron-Harry que te pasa?? realmente quería saber que le pasa a Hermione  
  
Harry- Vamos Ron, no seas metiche!!  
  
Ron-No te da curiosidad?? O es que tu sabes algo que yo no se ?¬_¬u  
  
Harry: 0_o como crees??  
  
Hermione llego al aula de Aritmancia, se sentó en su pupitre y se llevo una gran sorpresa Draco Malfoy estaba a su lado!!!!  
  
Hermione- Draco!!?? Que estas haciendo aquí?  
  
Draco-Esta clase no te pertenece Granger.....  
  
"Tiene puesta la medalla, supongo que esa es una buena señal, al menos lleva una parte de mi"  
  
Hermione-Bien Malfoy como quieras pero, si vamos a trabajar juntos al menos no me estés fastidiando.  
  
Mientras tanto Ron, que se moría de la curiosidad, (y no me pregunten como le hizo) se deshizo de Harry (n/a bueno, digamos que Harry se fue a practicar quidditch) se fue a el dormitorio de Hermione, con la esperanza de encontrar la razón de por que la chica estaba tan sonriente...  
  
"Será prudente enviarle otra nota? Seré muy obvio?? El baile de Navidad se acerca como la voy a invitar??"  
  
Ron busco por todos lados y por fin encontró la carta, la leyó y sintió un gran balde de agua fría, la carta decía "Querido Harry: Esa nota que me mandaste realmente me dejo emocionada, es que realmente me amas?? Por favor ya no lo resisto!!" Ron se disponía a salir de ahí apresuradamente cuando se topo con parvati quien empezó a gritar como loca  
  
Parvati-Ron!!! que estas haciendo en el dormitorio de las chicas??  
  
Ron-Es-tee e e na da en-rea lid-dad ......bueno adios!!  
  
Parvati-pero que se ha creído este cabeza hueca?? 


	2. Capitulo Number two!

Ron trataba de ignorar los sentimientos que lo invadían, trataba de pensar en otra cosa pero la idea de que Hermione estuviera enamorada de Harry, y peor que Harry le hubiera estado escribiendo notas... se sentía realmente muy mal......

Harry—Ron que tienes?? Desde en la mañana te estas portando muy raro, todavía tienes curiosidad de lo que le pasa a Hermione??

Ron—No que va!!! De seguro a de haber sido algún truco para traicionarme o no??? 

Harry—Que?? O-o Ron por que me ves así??

Ron—Por nada ¬_¬(como si no supieras)

Harry—Y a quien vas a invitar al baile??

Ron—No lo se, pero ten por seguro que yo nunca invitaría  a la que te gusta Harry, por que eres mi mejor amigo...¬_¬

Ron se levanto rápidamente y se marcho dejando a Harry hablando solo..

Harry—A la que me gusta?? O_o

En eso llega Hermione algo agitada

Hermione—La que te gusta que??

Harry—Ah nada, es solo que Ron a estado actuando muy extraño

Hermione—Quieres oír algo extraño? Draco Malfoy estaba en mi clase de Aritmancia esta mañana!! 

Harry—que fastidio Hermione tendrás qué aguantarlo todas tus clases!!

Hermione—Si que fastidio! ( aunque realmente no ha sido tan grosero conmigo) Desearía salirme ahorita mismo de esa clase (Necesitara ayuda con los deberes??) Pero es muy necesaria...

Harry—Hermione la aritmancia no es necesaria.. oye!! A donde vas??

Hermione—Lo siento olvide apuntar los deberes de aritmancia, ahora vuelvo.....

Hermione se dirigió ala mesa de los Slytherins cuidando de que Harry no la viera. 

Hermione—Malfoy!!! Ya hiciste los deberes de Aritmancia??

Draco—Granger! Calla que nos pueden oír, mejor vayamos a la biblioteca ¡

Hermione—Esta bien, yo tampoco quiero que me vean hablando contigo, pero es que no termine de apuntar la Tarea..

Draco—(entrando a la Biblioteca) mm que milagro, si tu eres la que ordena todo y pone atención a todo ,que no??

Hermione—Malfoy, por dios solo préstame tus apuntes!

Draco—Bien aquí los tienes pero mucho cuidadito con ellos eh!

Hermione—Gracias Draco ^-^

Querido Diario: 

Hoy me arme de valor y crucé palabras con el (Draco *-*), le invente que no había copiado los deberes de aritmancia (claro que los había copiado, ya hasta los había hecho ^-^) Bueno total que no pude evitar notar que la letra con la que escribe sus apuntes es muy parecida a la de mi "admirador secreto" será coincidencia?? *-* No se si quiero que sea así, por que desde siempre me ha tratado mal, ¿querido diario crees que sea el??  Será muy antipático y todo pero no hay que negar que es muy guapo..Por otra parte Ron y Harry han estado distanciados... que les pasara?? Tal vez estén nerviosos por la fiesta de Navidad, espero que Draco me invite a salir... Hermione

Hermione—Draco aquí tienes tus apuntes muchas gracias ^-^

Draco—si, si si de nada!  Te sirvieron??

Hermione Si Draco, gracias ^-^ (Hermione se fue saltando por los pasillos)

Draco—Y a esta que le pasa??

**"Cada vez la veo mas contenta, sospechara algo?"**

Querido diario

Otra nota!!!!!! Otra nota!!!! Otra nota!!! Y esta vez me pide que le conteste con la linda lechuza del otra vez!! Bueno te voy a transcribir toditita la carta ahí te va:

"Hola bonita, con quien tienes pensado ir al baile? , con tal de ver tu linda sonrisa de cerca, me armare de valor y te diré quien soy si me haces el honor de acompañarme en el baile de Navidad. Espero tu respuesta, envíamela con mi lechuza... Tu admirador secreto"

A poco no es tiernísimo!! Ay Draco ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, y ya falta una semana!! Wow!! Enviare i contestación ahora mismo.............  Hermione

Harry—Ron?? Aun sigues enojado conmigo?? Que paso?? Que tienes??

Ron—Harry déjame en paz, tengo problemas sentimentales, no tienen nada que ver contigo

Harry—te puedo ayudar??

Ron—Ya me has ayudado bastante ¬_¬

Hermione—Hola chicos que tienen?? Ya tienen pareja para el baile??

Ron—Me imagino que tu si, por que vienes muy contenta, no lo crees Harry??

Harry—Yo que se?

Hermione—Ay ya déjenme en paz, resulta que tengo una cita con alguien muy importante!

Ron—Ah si??  Y podrías decirnos quien es ese alguien?? O es que esta presente y no lo puedes decir?

Hermione—Presente?? Ron te duele la cabeza?? No, no esta presente y no, no les puedo decir.....

Harry—Ya déjala en paz Ron..

Ron—(en tono burlón y imitando a Harry) Ya déjala en paz Ron

**"Que nervios el día se acerca, su contestación fue muy linda, y si no soy quien ella espera? Que tal si se desilusiona??"**

Así transcurrió la siguiente semana, entre notas, peleas y miradas asesinas de Ron, hasta que por fin lego el día tan esperado, Hermione y su "Admirador secreto" habían quedado de verse en un salón deshabitado que estaba del lado derecho de las escaleras.......

Querido diario

Hoy es el día, por fin es el día, en que conoceré a la única persona que en realidad me ha amado, pero que dices Hermione! que tal si todo es una broma, no, no quiero ni pensarlo que miedo!! Ojala sea mi Draco, mi draco, Por que déjame contarte que esta semana en Aritmancia ha estado mucho mas amable que de costumbre que bien verdad??*-*  Bueno ya me voy, tengo que terminar de arreglarme deséame suerte!!    Hermione

Ron—A donde vas Hermione?

Hermione—Ya casi es hora del baile, voy con mi cita!

Ron—Ah no has visto a Harry por aquí verdad?? De seguro fue a recoger a su cita también!

Hermione—Pues deberías ir a hacer lo mismo tú también!!

Ron- ah por cierto....... te..............ves........ muy.......linda  -//-

Hermione—Muchas gracias Ron ^-^ (n/a que tierno!!)

Y Ron tenía razón, Hermione se veía realmente muy linda, estaba lista, estaba decidida, iba bajando las escaleras, no se veía nadie alrededor término de bajar, abrió la puerta del pequeño cuarto y la persona que encontró ahí, realmente no fue quien ella esperaba.....

***********************************************************

Taran!!! Bueno la verdad no es la quinta maravilla, pero le estoy haciend la lucha.. por favor sean amables y dejenme un review!!

Y llego la hora de los agradecimientos!!! Siiii!! ^-^ 

**Hermione de Malfoy:** Hola!!! Me escribiste el primer review de mi vida!!! Muchisisismisimas gracias.. me hiciste sentir muy bien ojala te guste este capitulo... ya termine el fic, solo tiene tres capitulos y este es el segundo de ellos. Gracias...

**Esteffy:** Los tres??? Bueno, no lo habia pensado.. pero tienes que leer para descubrirlo.. Gracias ¡! ^-^

**Amanda:** Si ya o se esta un poco revoltoso pero espera el gran final!!! Gracias!

**vicu_malfoy:** Gracias por tus comentarios ojala te guste bye!!

Gracias a todos bye bye!!! ^-^ Estoy muy contenta *-* 


	3. chapter three el final!

Hermione—Que??? Que haces aquí??

Admirador secreto—( De espaldas) Llegas tarde...

Hermione—Um lo siento...... O-o

Admirador secreto—(dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente) HERMIONE!!!????

Hermione--A quien esperabas?? O que, que?? O-o

Harry—Lo siento Hermione, esto debe ser una equivocación o como es que estas aquí??

Draco—(llegando de la nada) Harry que haces aquí??

Harry—y tú que haces aquí??

Hermione— Ah que pasa???

Draco—Sabes que, esto es una equivocación, debo irme -_-

Hermione—Espera, Draco, tu..... escribiste esas lindas notas para.....mi? 

Draco—Si............ Hermione fui yo....

Harry—que esta pasando aquí de que notas hablan?? _

Ron—Que hacen todos aquí?? O-o

Draco—Tengo que irme

Ron—que es lo que pasa?

Harry—Vamonos Ron, te lo explicare luego..... (salen los dos del cuarto)

Hermione—Draco....... Muchas Gracias.......por invitarme al baile

Draco—no estas desilusionada??

Hermione—realmente esperaba que fueras tu....(se acercó muy lentamente a Draco hasta que sus labios se rozaron)

Draco—Por que no vamos al baile?

Hermione—mientras lo abrazaba-Creo que ahorita no es muy buen momento, además estoy muy a gusto  aquí contigo... 

Ron—Afuera de la habitación- pero no entiendo Harry, notas de amor, Hermione y Draco?? Que hay con esa nota que encontré en el cuarto de Hermione diciendo que te amaba!!??

Harry— ah esa nota -//- me....la....escribió....parvati....era mi cita de esta noche... 

Ron—Y yo que pensé que Hermione estaba enamorada de ti.. Aunque pensándolo bien hubiera preferido mil veces que fueses tú!! En vez de ese mugroso.......

Harry—Ron calmate por favor..

**"Todo salio bien, espero que acepte ser mi novia..... por que weasley grita tanto?"**

Ron—entrando al cuarto- A ver puede alguien decirme que esta pasando?

Hermione- Ron!!! No grites!! Cual es tu problema??!!

Ron—Bien si insistes en saberlo.....Hermione estoy enamorado de ti!! 

Hermione—que.... que dijiste??

Harry—Ron......O-o

Ron—así es Hermione y lo he estado ocultando por temor pero ahora que te veo con este......

Draco—Pues tal vez si no hubieras sido tan gallina!!

Hermione—Draco!!! Déjalo en paz!

Draco—Lo estas defendiendo!!! Bien entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí! Me marcho!

Hermione—que?? Draco?? A donde vas?? +_+

Ron—si!!, ve a perseguirlo T_T

Harry—Hermione......quédate aquí por favor...... Ron es verdad lo que dijiste??

Ron—Si Harry es verdad...... Si Hermione te quiero...

Hermione—Pero Ron... tú y yo somos amigos.....

Ron—Ya no puedo ser tu amigo......Hermione..... quieres ser mi novia??..... si no me aceptas... no volveré a hablarte más.....

Hermione—como?? O-o pero.....

Harry—(susurrándole a Hermione)—al menos dile que lo vas a pensar por favor...

Hermione—Ron..... lo......voy.....a......pensar.....

Ron—Yo puedo ser mucho mejor novio que ese Malfoy..

Hermione—Debo irme a mi habitación...adiós....

Harry—Ron que demonios fue eso??

Ron—Lo siento Harry, pero si no acepta no volveré a hablarle nunca mas, no puedo seguir con este sentimiento...

Querido Diario:

No te imaginas las cosas malas que me han pasado hoy, mi admirador secreto resulto ser Draco, cuando Ron se dio cuenta comenzó a gritar..... Draco se marcho enfadado por que lo defendí  y ron me pidió ser su novia.......Su novia!!! Pero yo no lo amo!! Sin embargo su amistad si me importa mucho, todas las aventuras que hemos pasado.... cuando me salvo de ese troll, y después en segundo se preocupo cuando fui petrificada.....y todas esas veces que me 

hacia reír....... No puedo..... no puedo decidir.....

                                                                        Hermione

Al día siguiente.....

"Draco;

Espero que tu lechuza te mande este mensaje lo mas pronto posible, Ron me ha pedido ser su novia....... y yo..... yo voy a aceptar....pero Draco, mis sentimientos por ti no cambian, te quiero mucho... mas que a nadie..... pero..... Ron es mi amigo......por favor contéstame.... háblame.....por que no creo que pueda vivir sin ti.....

Hermione "

"Hermione:

Que le vas a decir que si!!!???? Escucha hermione.... yo te amo... ya te lo había dicho pero si has pensado la posibilidad de cambiarme por ese Weasley entonces no seas tan hipócrita y déjame en paz.....

                                                                                              Draco"

"Hermione:

Por que me evitas? No me quieres dar una respuesta? O es que Draco te esta manipulando, aun no has decidido?

                                                                                                                                                                    Ron"

"Draco:

Por favor no seas tan duro conmigo, que me haces sentir muy mal...quisiera hablar contigo frente a frente, te espero a las 4 en los jardines, por favor ve....                     Hermione"

"Ron

Una respuesta sincera es lo que quieres, por favor esperame hasta despues de las  4 .. te prometo que lo tendré decidido...

                                       Hermione"

"Hermione:

Ya lo decidiste? Por favor Hermione dile que si,, no quiero verlo con el corazón roto....hermione yo se que tu eres inteligente y sabes lo que te conviene                        Harry"

"Harry:

Por favor no me presiones.... que ya me siento bastante mal...decirle que si? Pero Harry tu bien sabes que no lo amo, lo estaría engañando pero por otra parte no quiero perder su amistad...y por otra parte quiero  a Draco demasiado para perderlo...

                                                       Hermione"

(n/a pobres lechuzas no? Ahora si que tuvieron que trabajar!! ^-^)

Draco—Bien Hermione ya estoy aquí para que me quieres??

Hermione abrazo a Draco con tanta fuerza, con tanto cariño como si no fuera a volver a verlo jamás.....

Hermione—Lo siento Draco.... Te amo....

Draco—Hermione, no aceptes.... dile que no y se mi novia...

Hermione-- _.... Draco no puedo...... no puedo......viene hasta aquí para despedirme de ti, nuestro amor no puede ser, nunca debí fijarme en ti....

Draco—No le reproches al corazón........Hermione no te vayas por favor......

Hermione—Lo siento Draco..... Solo me arrepiento de no haberte besado...

Draco—Eso tiene solución.....

Draco y Hermione se dieron el beso mas largo de la historia (n/a bueno que exagerada) pero entonces para su desgracia y como toda buena historia.. Llego Ron!!!! Chacachachan......

Ron—Hermione.....que es lo que estas haciendo??

Hermione—Ron.... no te enfades, yo... venia a despedirme de Draco.. para decirte que si, que si quiero ser tu novia.....

Draco--..............................

Ron—Has dicho que si??...... pero...por mas que te ame, no puedo ser tan injusto....... Hermione tu y yo seremos amigos por siempre.... tu anda y bazuquéate con este tipo pero apártalo de mi vista si??

Hermione—abrazando a Ron—Muchas Gracias!!! ^o^

Ron—Bueno me marcho.... Draco si te atreves a romperle el corazón te las vas a tener que ver conmigo.....

Draco—No te preocupes Weas.... digo ron,

Draco avanzo hacia Hermione muy lentamente, la abrazo y le dio el beso mas largo de la historia (n/a Si! Mas largo que el anterior, y mas tierno y mas bonito, y mas todo!!)

**"Si así es como me gusta estar.... así contigo... contigo por siempre.....me alegra haber sido tu admirador secreto"**

FIN

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Taraan!!! Ya esta!! Mi primer Fic!!, me puse algo cursi al final, pero que le voy a hacer soy una romántica sentimental snif snif

Agradecimientos si!!!

**Hermione de Malfoy—Por tus halagos y por apoyarme muchas gracias!! Tres años después?? Lo voy a buscar, te prometo que te voy a dejar un review!! Ya estoy trabajando en otro fic, espero que me salga mejor que este pero muchas gracias!**

**Natalia—Hola!, esto de ser escritoras como que nos tiene estresadas verdad? Por que nunca sabes si le gusta a las personas que lo leen, el tuyo realmente me gusto! Y espero que este final no se te haga muy cursi.. es lindo no crees??**

Y eso es todo! Son dos pequeños reviews! Pero son los primeros de mi vida y se los agradezco con todo mi corazón... Ay les aviso cuando publique mi próximo fic 

**Gracias!! Gracias ^o^**


End file.
